


Surprise Culture

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Surprise Culture

Title: Surprise Culture  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s Challenge #279: Random quotes 2009. Quote used: _#3. Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn, and cauldron bubble. - William Shakespeare (1564 - 1616), Macbeth, Act 4 scene 1_  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Innuendo  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Surprise Culture

~

“Macbeth?” Severus raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t think you were this cultured, Potter.”

“Shakespeare seems like something you’d like,” Harry replied, smiling and accepting the tickets from the attendant. “I got us a box.”

Once in their seats, Harry leaned close to Severus. “I even read the play ahead of time.”

“Indeed? Your impressions?”

Harry shrugged. “Confusing, although the ‘toil and trouble’ part reminded me of Potions.”

“I’m surprised you made that connection,” Severus deadpanned.

Harry rolled his eyes.

“Still, you did spring for Shakespeare,” Severus purred, stroking Harry’s thigh. “Expect a reward.”

Harry smiled. Suddenly, Shakespeare seemed more interesting.

~


End file.
